


move

by magearna



Series: college/soulmate au [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magearna/pseuds/magearna
Summary: college + soulmate au // in which you live in a world where everyone has a soulmate timer on their wrist, which keeps track of time from the moment you're born and only stops when you meet your soulmate. // maybe dance battles were going to be a thing between the two of you from now on





	

**Author's Note:**

> last update of 2016! thank you all for the views, comments, bookmarks, and kudos in the past year. i didn't think that this little spur-of-the-moment project of mine was going to get a lot of positive feedback so i'm very thankful! it's been a great one and i hope you all have a great 2017!

You can feel the bass thumping through your body like heartbeat as you pull over the hood of your black and red check hoodie over your head. Despite a black snapback on your head and the dim lighting of the club obscuring your appearance, you felt comfort having the extra layer masking you. You stand off to the side, hands in your pockets, watching the eager crowd dancing along to the music blasting from the speakers.

It was the last Friday of the month, which meant it was the regularly scheduled social held by the university’s dance team. Attendees didn’t have to be part of the dance team, but the purpose of the event was to have fun, meet new people from other departments, and to help raise funds for the team. Tickets were always sold out but by using the luck you used to successfully register for all of your classes during enrolment, you managed to score tickets for yourself and three of your friends for their last social of the year. 

You glance around the room for your friends; Joonyoung and Jiwoo were talking ( _or interviewing?_ ) to a few students whom you recognize to be part of the famous choir club. Elsewhere, Donghyun was in the dancing crowd. You’re about to open the can of cola Jiwoo had shoved in your hand earlier when you feel an arm draping over your neck and a familiar whiff of cologne and you look up in surprise.

Kwon Soonyoung, the leader of the dance team, grins down at you. “Hey! You got tickets this time!”

“Oh!” You smile, shrugging off your cousin’s arm. “How’d you know it was me?”

Soonyoung beams. “I recognize that hoodie anywhere.”

You make a face in response, poking his cheek. Soonyoung, or also known as Hoshi in the dance scene, was your older cousin. The two of you were close while growing up, sharing a love for dancing. While Soonyoung still continued to dance in university, you were too busy with nursing school and ended up pushing your hobby to the backburner. Your cousin had often whined at you for not attending the team’s social, thus your presence making it your first time attending one.

“I saw Joonyoung and Jiwoo interrogating some people from the choir club,” Soonyoung said. “Who else is here with you?”

“Donghyun is here too…” You point a finger towards the crowd. “Somewhere.”

As if on cue, the crowd is cheering as Donghyun takes the center, recreating the sprinkler dance and Soonyoung chuckles in amusement.

“He’s releasing his stress,” you respond. “His soulmate’s off to Canada for the upcoming semester.”

“Ah.” Your cousin looks sympathetic. “That’s tough.” 

You wave your hand dismissively. “He’ll be fine.”

Soonyoung reaches over and pulls on your left cheek, making you pout. “I have to go help out with some stuff but enjoy yourself, okay? There’s more food over there, Jun just brought more nachos.”

“I will. Don’t push yourself too hard!” 

After a fistbump in farewell, Soonyoung disappears into the crowd. You pop open your can of cola and take a sip, heading towards where the food was located. Nachos didn’t sound like a bad idea.

–

The dancing on the floor is getting heated by now, fuelled by the start of one-on-one dance battles. The crowd is cheering wildly as Park Jimin, whom you recognize from the posters hung by the performing arts department all over campus, takes the center. He lets the music guide him, his movements fluid yet sharp, and he calls over an opponent with a wave of his hand.

The cheers and yells grow exponentially louder as Soonyoung accepts Jimin’s challenge, the lopsided grin on his face transforming to a more serious expression. Soonyoung’s body moves with slick precision along to the bass thumping though the speakers. You can’t help but smile proudly as you watch; you’ve always looked up to Soonyoung and his dancing ever since the two of you were young and it made your heart warm to see him dance in person again.

There’s more yelling and applause as the music changes to a more electronic-heavy tune and to your surprise, Soonyoung points to _your_ direction. You blink and the gathering of people cheer as you feel yourself being urged to come forward and command the center of the circle. You feel your heartbeat start to race in excitement as you feel yourself surrounded by the spectators and everyone’s gaze on you.

So you do what you usually do – you let the music take over you. 

It was like the music was moving through your veins, filling your body with energy as it moves powerfully yet with precision. Everything’s a blur; it’s just you and the music in tandem and it casts a spell over the crowd. There’s cheering and clapping but it was as though the sound was isolated and you could only hear the music.

The spell you’ve cast is broken when a dark-haired boy with a red and black letterman jacket enters the circle and the crowd watches in anticipation. You watch him curiously and the corner of his mouth twitches upwards at you as he runs a hand through his hair. You tilt your head to the left, mimicking the quirk of his lips and he shakes his shoulders to loosen them up.

Your eyes widen slightly as the boy rides the rhythm of the music, his body completely in sync with the beat. His movements were precise yet fluid and the spectators roar as he lowers himself to the floor and launches into flares.

 _He’s a b-boy!_ You think in amusement, your eyes glued to his effortless manoeuvres. Memories of Soonyoung talking about a b-boying member of the dance team resurface and your lips curve upwards. _He must be the one Soonyoung’s been talking about._

The boy finishes off with one-handed freeze and hops back on his two feet before giving a smooth bow. The room fills with deafening cheers and you quickly bow back in defeat before disappearing into the crowd, a faint smile on your lips.

–

You twist open the cap of the cold bottle, taking a gulp of water before plopping down on an empty couch by the balcony area. The dancing’s in full swing at the main floor below, allowing you to be able to sit down at an empty space. You peel off your snapback, shaking your hair out. The adrenaline was still rushing through your veins and it felt exhilarating to be able to dance again after so long.

You’re about to take out your phone to message Jiwoo and Joonyoung when you hear a barely audible cough, making you look up. It’s the b-boy wearing the letterman jacket, his previously neat hair now messy, and there’s a tiny smile on his face.

“Hi,” the boy starts and you smile back, pocketing your phone.

“Hi,”

“You’re a pretty good dancer,” the boy says. “You should try out for the team next time.”

You smile. “Well, thank you, mister…?” 

“Xu Minghao.” 

You give him your name in response and he smiles again, this time a bit bigger. “So you’re Hoshi-hyung’s cousin?” Minghao asks as he plops down on the footstool across you.

“How’d you know?”

“He’s mentioned your name sometimes,” Minghao shrugs. “Sometimes he gets whiny whenever he talks about you.” He changes his voice to mimic Soonyoung’s. “ _’Why hasn’t my beloved cousin come to any of our socials?’_ ”

An amused laugh escapes your lips. “Typical. But I’m here now so he doesn’t have to complain anymore.” 

“I didn’t know that hyung’s cousin was a good dancer too.”

“It runs in the family,” you say with a tinge of pride. “Though you’re a pretty good dancer yourself. You must’ve been the b-boy he talked about before.”

Minghao smiles in appreciation, looking away from you as he takes a sip of his soda in a brightly colored can. “Maybe.”

“Of course it’s you, you’re the only one I’ve heard from the team that knows how to b-boy.” You nod as-a-matter-of-factly. “B-boying’s pretty cool, you should do a workshop or something.”

He raises a brow at you. “Why? Will you go if I do put one together?”

“If I’m not busy then yeah, I will,” you nod, beaming. “I’ve always wanted to learn how.”

Minghao stares at you upon your response, his eyes searching yours and you blink. “What’s wrong?” You ask curiously.

“You’re my soulmate.” Minghao replies suddenly.

“Eh?”

He raises his arm, pushing back the sleeve of his jacket to reveal his soulmate timer. “You should check yours too.”

Surprised, you hurriedly push back the sleeve of your hoodie to check your soulmate timer. Despite the dim lighting of the club, you can make out the numbers that stopped to indicate the moment you met Minghao. You look up at him and the corners of Minghao’s lips are quirked upwards. 

“Oh my god,” you manage in shock. “I can’t believe my soulmate _defeated me_ in a dance battle.” 

Minghao laughs at your reaction. “Hopefully that motivates you to get better so you can defeat me next time.”

“Whoa! Okay!” You jump up to your feet in mock hurt. “You know what, let’s go back down there and have another round.”

Your reaction elicits another amused laugh from the boy as he gently tugs on your wrist for you to sit back down. “Are you mad?” Minghao teases. 

“Maybe I am!” You playfully huff in response, making a face at him. “First you say I’m good and that I should try out for the team and now you’re telling me to get better because you defeated me.”

Minghao reaches over and pinches your cheek. “You’re cute.”

“Of course I am,” you make another face. “I’m your soulmate.”

Your eyes make contact with his and the two of you explode into laughter. Despite getting to know Minghao for such a short while, you felt comfortable with him already.

Minghao stands up from his seat, the corner of his lip twitching upwards at you. “Shall we go downstairs and get some snacks?”

You nod and the two of you make your way downstairs side by side. 


End file.
